en una noche cualquiera
by nekita namikaze
Summary: una sakura adicta al icha icha y un kakashi algo cobarde pasen y lean lo que puede pasar por desvelarce una noche y los efectos del icha icha pesimo sumari pasen y denle una oportunidad


**EN UNA NOCHE CUALQUIERA**

hola como están les traigo este one shot algo pervertido y kakasaku tal vez con algunas personalidades diferentes, la verdad la idea de una sakura mas lanzada me traía algo loca así que comencé a escribir y salió esto espero les guste

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje algo soes, icha icha y lime

Era una noche normal o más bien madrugada, una igual a las anteriores sin ninguna novedad, al menos para ella. Los días trascurrían su curso con una rapidez aplastante dejándola a ella atrás con sus pensamientos y emociones obligándola a enterrarlos y alejarlos de si hasta y de su mente hasta casi olvidarlos ya que al caer la noche y encontrarla en la soledad de su cuarto la asaltaban sin reparo alguno atormentándola con aquellas dudas y esos pensamientos prohibidos y sincera mente no lo comprendía…

Los años habían pasado tortuosos y lentos entre la desesperación de las guerras, encontrar a su compañero de equipo y superarse a sí misma para ya no ser jamás un estorbo y demostrarles a todos y _él_ más que a nadie que ya no era una frágil niña y así entre la superación de la vida diaria y la sobrevivencia es que no supo en qué momento el correr de sus días comenzaron a cambiar atrapándola en un torbellino demasiado peligroso sin dejarle opción de escape ni mucho menos darle un tiempo para sosegarse

Ya habían transcurrido unos años desde la aparición de akatsuki, y madara, 1 año después presento su examen y ella en estos momentos 2 años mas tarde ya era toda un jounin demasiado fuerte y respetada una kunoichi demasiado valiosa para su aldea y llena de la voluntad de fuego, sasuke finalmente gracias a sus esfuerzos como equipo y la cabezonería de naruto había desistido de una vida de deserción y tragándose parte de su orgullo había regresado. Los ancianos ya habían sido descubiertos y ejecutados por sus innumerables crímenes y atentados en contra de la integridad de su gente.

Su maestra pudo conservar el puesto como gondaime…

Naruto y ella continuar subiendo en el escalafón ninja…

El antiguo equipo 7 resurgió de las cenizas, contando en entrenamientos y otras ocasiones con dos miembros extras

Sasuke tras unos cuantos meses le pidió o más bien dijo que ella podria tener el honor de ayudarle a renacer su clan…

El problema verdadero con esto último es que a pesar de ser algo que había estado esperando desde su infancia en la academia y que por cierto la sorprendió de sobremanera y acelero su pulso… no fue de dicha y alegría su corazón no salto de felicidad y correspondencia más bien se acongojo y la… ATERRO entonces ella a pesar de desear una respuesta contesto otra aun podía recordar aquel día…

Ese día tranquilo de entrenamiento donde nuevamente la asaltaron aquellos pensamientos y también se frustro sin saber la razón y por supuesto la vergonzosa y extraña respuesta que le dio enfrente de todos

_**/ FLASH BACK /**_

_Se encontraban 6 shinobis descansando jadeantes bajo la sombra de los arboles en el mentado campo de entrenamiento numero 10_

_Naruto el único peli rubio del grupo y el mas hiperactivo parecía haber recobrado el aliento perdido y ya comenzaba a hablar de quien sabe qué cosa con respecto a su nueva novia oji perla por otro lado el único que parecía prestarle atención era segundo al mando del equipo el capitán yamato quien asiendo gala de sus dotes ninja se creó un asiento de madera donde descansa_

_Por otro lado los dos paliduchos pelinegros estaban más alejados del resto sentándose cada uno en una rama de cada costado del grueso árbol bajo el que estaba el resto y se sumían en su ya acostumbrada guerra de miradas_

_Por su parte los miembros restantes un despistado peli plata enmascarado sentado en el suelo reposaba su espalda en la corteza del mencionado árbol mientras leía su más preciado libro a su lado y en silencio sin nada que decir ni increíblemente con deseos de golpear al rubio se encontraba enrojecida y respirando agitadamente la peli rosa oji jade_

_Cerró sus ojos disfrutando del descanso, la sombra y la humedad proporcionada por el pobre arbolito (n/a: enserio pobre árbol tener que soportar a seis locos teniendo el resto del bosque para ellos) de la calidez acogedora y arrulladora, del exquisito aroma terroso combinado con esa fuerte esencia de hombre y del silencio tan solo roto por las aves…_

"_Un momento calidez, aroma"- pensó alarmada la oji jade dueña de aquella línea de pensamientos abriendo sus ojos lo más normal posible y mirando con disimulo a sus lados mas sin poder alejar el sonrojo y el seño fruncido_

_Hum… que sucede Sakura-chan- escucho la perezosa y sexy… voz de su sensei_

_Etto estaba escuchando el sonido de un pajarito cuando una odiosa voz me distrajo- contesto rápidamente mirando a cualquier lado temiendo ser descubierta-"cada día estoy peor… ya hasta doy excusas tontas"- pensaba con desgana escuchando los gritos de naruto y encontrando a su victima_

_NARUTO…-grito mientras se levantaba y desquitaba toda su frustración pues no era la primera vez que se encontraba pensando en cosas así o descubriéndose demasiado centrada en su maestro-"porque no puedo prestarle atención algo mas o a sasuke…"-pensaba sacudiendo al rubio-(porque es un idiota con cara de estreñido)-respondió con simpleza su inner_

_Sakura-chan…- gimoteaba el ya azul blondo-porque me maltratas- se atrevió a decir lleno de terror_

_Porque eres un idiota bocazas- respondió con más furia de la debida_

_Hey feita si sigues así no tendremos quien calme al asexual traidor- le contesto con su típica sinceridad sai atrayendo toda su atención_

_Pues tú y él ya se entienden, no necesitamos a este dobe…- contesto la mujer_

_Etto… sakura-san- decía yamato_

_Tsk, podrías matar al usuratonkachi en silencio- se quejo sasuke sacándole algunas venitas_

_Estaba lista para gritarle un pues si te molesta te vas y liberar algo mas de su frustración sin sentido cuando sintió una mano posarse ligeramente en su hombro_

_Sakura-chan todos sentimos deseos asesinos hacia naruto en ocasiones pero creo que ya comprendió- le dijo con pereza el peligris ante lo cual mecánicamente soltó al rubio y miro así el campo despejado_

_Porque no vamos a comer ramen- propuso con la voz temblorosa el rubio_

_Naruto…- susurro con voz neutra y su estomago le rugió en reclamo_

_Es buena idea- comento el peligris_

_Tsk no pienso pagar por comer aquello- comento el uchiha bajando del árbol- dobe tu pagas…_

_Que…-chillo el rubio_

_Tú invitaste pene pequeño- secundo sai _

_Naruto como siempre tan gentil…- fue rematado por una tercera voz muy perezosa_

_No recordaba exactamente que sucedió luego pero se encontraban caminando todos a comer el alimento favorito del rubio ella se disponía a hablarle al perezoso de su maestro aunque ciertamente desde que naruto regreso tan solo eran compañeros y ahora con su titulo de jounin ella perfectamente podía tutearle había cierta incertidumbre que no se lo permitía aun al menos no a pronunciar su nombre sin un honorario, cuando…_

_Sakura… podemos hablar- escucho la voz del uchiha a su espalda_

_Claro…- comento sin dejar de caminar con otro vergonzoso sonido de tripa_

_El moreno se puso a su lado libre mientras ella no se alejaba del peligris ni del grupo_

_Sakura…- gruño el moreno_

_Dime-contesto distraída_

_Es…- comenzaba siendo interrumpido por el hatake_

_Ya estamos llegando….- comento con voz alta y un tono extraño- naruto quiero un tazón grande de miso ramen agrego cerrando su ojito feliz_

_Ya también- secundo la oji jade feliz saboreando con anticipación a lo que el rubio asintió cabizbajo_

_Sakura… …. … -no escucho lo demás de parte del uchiha por su tripa y avergonzada dijo un que….-tsk gruño cabreado el uchiha por su falta de paciencia y dijo- decía que te doy el honor de ser la madre de mis hijos- agrego con arrogancia alzando la voz y atrayendo la atención del grupo ya sentado en una mesa_

_Oh sasuke… yo…- murmuro por la sorpresa y sintiendo todos los ojos sobre ella-(engreído maldito… prohibido idiota)-despotricaba inner por la arrogancia-"sasuke se me declaro…"-pensaba ella conmocionada después de tantos años esperando algo así… y ahorra ella se sentía como un sacrifico humano o un cordero en matadero. Inner despotricaba furiosa gritando comparaciones con el hombre sentado a su lado que dejo su libro de lado por mirarla- sasuke yo…- respiro profundo intentando sacar la voz y aceptar mas lo comentarios de sai y naruto la pusieron más nerviosa sin mencionar ese ojo negro y penetrante sobre ella- lo siento…- comento luego cerrando con fuerza los ojos sorprendiéndose a ella misma_

…_.- nadie ni siquiera el uchiha se atrevió a hablar abrió sus ojos con temor creyéndose sola o ya sin la atención del grupo sobre ella mas las caras de sorpresa y expresiones desencajadas de sus compañeros la dejaron en blanco_

"_que dije…"-se consulto en silencio en medio del trauma-(que no tonta)-contesto con calma su inner relajándola un poco-(ahora repite con migo)-agrego su voz interior-(lo lamento…)- lo lamento- repitió mecánicamente en voz alta-(pero ya es tarde…)- volvió a repetir la acción un poco más fluido esta vez-(si lo hubieras dicho hace un tiempo atrás)- si me lo hubieras dijo hace un tiempo atrás-comento con valor mirando sus manos que eran muy… interesantes-(o vamos tan solo termina el discurso lo sabes de memoria)-reprocho inner sin paciencia-(así solo quedaras como la niña de siempre)- le remato macabra a lo que ella con valor que no tenia miro al uchiha y hablo como quien habla del clima- no sabes lo feliz que me hubiera sentido pero el tiempo pasa y las personas cambian y yo… ya no siento más que amistad y camaradería por ti, perdóname sasuke- al terminar la frase se desinflo sintiéndose pequeña, mientras algo en su cabeza hiso CLIK y comprendió lo que había dicho pero ya no había vuelta atrás y extrañamente se sentía mejor más liviana sin un gran peso sobre ella y feliz_

_Que…- logro decir el ex vengador- porque -agrego tomándola con las defensas bajas sin mientras ella estaba en la luna y lo siguiente lo contesto sin darse cuenta_

_Me gusta alguien más…_

_Quien, sakura-chan- grito el rubio_

_Feita lo conocemos…-secundo sai_

_Tsk sakura contesta- urgió el uchiha cabreado- te gusta alguien, de aquí… presente…_

_Si…- les dijo mientras se ponía de pie- lo conocen…-(no loca no lo digas)-chillo inner golpeándola desde su interior y activando su cerebro- voy al baño... jeje…- contesto alejándose un poco intentado parecer calmada- ah, y naruto el mío es miso ramen…- comento pensativa- no mejor el especial de la casa- agrego alejándose al baño sin saber que tanto se arrepentiría luego de regresar_

_Se sorprendió de ver como todos tenían el mismo platillo que ella pidió y aun no habían comido esperando por su regreso_

_Inner le dio palabras de apoyo y la lleno de valentía sonrió y se sentó en su lugar entre el peli plata y el uchiha- que caballeros…-comento con aparente calma y tomo los palillo dispuesta a comer los hombres la imitaron incluido el enmascarado quien se las arreglo para comer tranquilamente y ocultar su rostro con el libro aunque en esos momentos la atención estaba en la cara de póker de la oji jade incluida la de él_

_De verdad…- comento un sorprendido naruto_

_Con las ganas de salir de allí corriendo le miro con falsa calma y-"después de todo conozco a muchos hombres con los que paso tiempo"- si…_

_Esta aquí-dijeron los paliduchos al unisonó mirándose asesinamente_

_(Después de todo son 5 hombres aquí)- le dijo inner-"menos sasuke"- se respondió- (pero quedarían 4 variantes aunque… no quieras reconocerlo ya lo aceptas libremente)- le dijo inner feliz y babeando los palillos casi se le caen mirando con disimulo a uno de los presentes_

_Sakura…. Feita…- le apuraron los peli negros_

_Suspiro para no golpearlos y perder la tan forzada calma- si esta aquí… -cerro los ojos y suspiro- ahora déjenme comer que no ven que kakashi está sin la máscara- agrego antes de llevarse algo de comida a la boca e instantáneamente se arrepintió a pesar de mantener su perfecta pókerface… _

_Lo último que recordaba sin sentir tanta vergüenza ni ganas de saltar al vacío desde la cabeza de madara en el valle del fin era verlos a todos caer de espaldas inclusive el apacible mencionado_

_**/ END FLASH BACK/**_

Ah…- suspiro desganada- "no debí haber dicho nada"- pensaba dándose una vuelta en la cama para mirar un momento por la ventana y recordar el siguiente día cerró los ojos acomodándose en la misma posición anterior quedando de costado dándole la espalda a la ventana abierta por donde se colaba la brisa veraniega y la luz de la luna llena

Cerró los ojos inspirando el olor del suavizante en las ropas intentado poner su mente en blanco y dormir con un nuevo suspiro acomodo su mano izquierda debajo de su almohada reacomodando su cabeza mientras que con su otra mano acomodaba la desparramada ropa de cama dejando la atrapada entre su brazo y su costando intentado abandonarse al mundo de los sueños

Pero nuevas preocupaciones le asaltaron y la dejaron con esa desazón característica en los últimos días como si a cada segundo el mundo fuese moviéndose más rápido dejándola olvidada atrapada en un ciclo que no comprendía

Los últimos días habían sido los peores desde que él se fue sin despedirse, no ayudaba mucho el hecho de nadie excepto la hokage supiera de su ida aun así el vacio en su corazón crecía al igual que su tristeza y le asustaba en demasía el hecho de que deseara sentir un puñal real de frio metal atravesar su corazón y no fuese tan solo la sensación

De todas formas a nadie le hago falta…- se susurraba con voz neutra

Tampoco ayudaba el vivir sola en tremenda, bueno no era una casa en extremo grande pero si contaba con cuatro habitaciones mas sin contar la matrimonial y la propia solo era el hecho que desde su infancia tras la muerte de su padre siempre estaban su abuela y su madre llenando de gritos y ruidos la casa pero ambas ya no estaban u abuela murió poco después de ella cumplir 16 años a pesar de no estar sus compañeros de equipo él sí estuvo acompañándola en el funeral de la anciana y aun le quedaba su madre la cual desapareció en medio de la guerra contra akatsuki apareciendo a los días después entre escombros y vestimenta anbu ,fue un gran golpe enterarse del antiguo trabajo de su madre y le que también le dio otra idea para su vida. No tuvo tiempo de llorar su muerte esta vez pero tampoco estuvo sola sus amigos y él estuvieron a su lado y aunque ya no doliese tanto no podía dejar de sentirse sola muchos menos después de que él se comenzó a alejar de ella tras la llegada de sasuke y después de su desaparición tras el día en ichiraku ramen, o como apareció luego después de meses para estar con ellos cumpliendo su rutina de entrenamientos y misiones otros tantos antes de volver a desaparecer y aun ahora ella no sabía casi nada de él

También era su culpa ya que mientras estaba en una de sus primeras misiones largas en solitario según supo por boca del equipo él había aparecido y tras estar unas semanas en la aldea volvió a tomar otra misión

Recordaba como naruto le alego que entre ella y él, se llevaban las misiones más largas y los reproches por estarce volviendo más solitaria aun de parte de ino o los comentarios sobre su vida personal y que con el hecho de pasar tanto tiempo fuera tan solo lo hacía peor. Pero sinceramente ella no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en la aldea anhelando su regresa no quería deprimirse como en su niñez por sasuke porque sabía que esta vez sería peor ya que el aceptar que sus sentimientos eran más serios o el saber que esta vez sería completamente algo imposible a pesar que ansiaba verlo le lastima aun mas

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos mas depresivos antes de que la volviesen un mar de lágrimas aun había mucho de que pensar como por ejemplo en hecho de sus recientes exámenes como ninja medico

Su especialización en venenos, o el hecho de de especializarse en el área de Kabuto el utilizar conocimientos médicos para dañar al oponente volviéndola más fiera en el campo de batalla lo suficiente para tomar misiones rang ella sola, inclusive el que ya pudiese dominar por completo el jutsu de su maestra con una débil sonrisa recordando el rostro lleno de orgullo de la rubia se toco su frente delineando el símbolo que ahora compartía con la rubia

O su "reciente" idea de entrar al anbu… tal vez no la mejor de todas pero se sentía retrasada o quizás estancada deseaba subir otro escalafón y tener más reconocimiento no solo por su aterradora fuerza bruta igual de descomunal que la de su shishou, sino que también quería ser como su madre, de quien había escuchado muchas cosas gracias a su shishou y el capitán yamato

O podria pensar en los exámenes chunin de este año que ya se encontraban próximos de los cuales konoha seria sede y ella tenía bastante trabajo por aquello y era la razón principal por la que últimamente sus misiones fuera de aldea eran más cortas o simplemente eran remplazadas por trabajo dentro relacionado con los dichosos exámenes

Quizás la noticia de que su maestra había decidido dedicarse solamente a la medicina quedando como directora del hospital y declinarle el puesto a otro y que sorpresivamente no fuese a naruto aun recordaba sus palabras en aquella reunión

=no daré el anuncio aun, ni tampoco le dejare aquella responsabilidad a naruto por el momento aun no se encuentra preparado para asumir tal responsabilidad=

Se rio al recordar la cara de los presentes y la de naruto inclusive las palabras de su maestra en la reunión que le siguió a la cual asistió como representante de la comunidad médica y miembro del nuevo concejo

=ya eh elegido a mi sustito alguien responsable que lo merece y tiene la misma voluntad de lo anteriores hokages alguien que ha recibido sus enseñas=

Ante aquellas palabras algunos le miraron acusadoramente y otros comenzaron a susurrar pero su maestra los callo acabando la junta con esas palabras

=el fue considerado antes mientras estuve inconsciente=

Su rostro recupero la tristeza al recordar aquella frase la cual apenas escucho sacudió su corazón con alegría y orgullo sabía perfectamente o al menos lo intuía ya que no podria ser otro más que él

Suspiro nuevamente sin abandonar su posición negándose más bien dicho a hacerlo, no deseaba mirar por la venta sino terminaría como las noches anteriores sentada en el marco observando los tejados de konoha con la esperanza de verle corriendo por sobre ellos

Ah… esta será otra noche en vela…- se dijo desganada con deseos de hacer algo mas pero negándose a salir de la cómoda calidez que había conseguido estiro su mano derecha hasta el cajón de su mesita de noche y tras abrirlo saco lo primero que toco se rio de ella misma al ver el objeto rectangular, sabia a la perfección sin mirar dentro del cajón que sacaría lo que buscaba después de todo tenía otros similares dentro pero este era el primero por ser el que más le gustaba o más bien dicho el que en estos días estaba robando su atención una cantarina y débil risita se le escapo cuando le descubrieron aquella afición ya que sin poder contenerse lo había comenzado a llevar consigo ciertamente ya llevaba algunos años con esa afición pero sabia contenerse eso hasta unos cuantos meses atrás tal vez ya varios

_**/ FLASH BACK/**_

_Tsunade-sama, para que nos cito, hoy- comenta algo impaciente la rubia yamaka dentro de la sala donde la mayoría de los citados se encontraba enfrente de la imponente líder_

_Hasta que todos estén presentes- dijo sobándose las sienes la voluptuosa rubia- Chizune mi medicina- alego con desgana a lo que la morena salió de la habitación entrando luego_

_Tenga tsunade-sama- decía extendiéndole las pastillas para la resaca y el vaso con agua_

_Que problemático…- alego el nara_

_Pero quienes faltan…- cuestiono chouji comiéndose una galleta_

_Creo que el pene pequeño y su novia tartamuda- comento sai con su típica forma de expresión_

_Sai…- podrías al menos ser menos sincero- objeto la cansada ten-ten mientras el mencionado tan solo se rio y continuo_

_También el tipo de las gafas negras, el uchiha traidor y la fea- termino antes de acercarse a una pared y comenzar a dibujar_

_Sabes…- se escucho una voz misteriosa y decaída atrayendo la atención de todos al rincón más oscuro y lejano de la habitación- estoy aquí hace una hora_

_Pero como te vamos a notar si estas allí- alego kiba mirando a su compañero_

_Que problemático- alego el de coleta alta con su frase predilecta_

_Y comenzaron a discutir siendo callados por las palmas de la hokage chocar con el escritorio y casi partirlo a la mitad_

_Es el tercero esta semana-alego por lo bajo shizune_

_Esperaremos a los miembros del equipo Kakashi faltantes- gruño la rubia- y a la joven hiuga- termino mientras sacaba de su cajón un pequeño vaso con sake_

_La oji jade bufo molesta desechando las ganas de entrar, después de todo estaba a un lado de la ventana aprovechando la luz y la tranquilidad para leer sin interrupciones por lo demás naruto aun no llegaba y faltaban algunos citados aun con un levantamiento de hombros cambio de hoja_

_Es increíble aunque su maestro no esté cerca sus mañas se les pegan- cometo la florista- incluso a la frentona-alego luego _

_Una puerta del lugar sonó acompañada de unos pasos apresurados y quejas_

_Hina-chan no les la razón…- comentaba el rubio_

_Naruto- kun tiene razón estamos atrasados…- respondía casi en un susurro la oji perla_

_Tsk dobe ya lo vez- gruñía el uchiha_

_Sakura no viene con ellos- decía con desgana el cejotas… ejem digo el de mallas verdes…_

_El sonido de la puerta se abrió y los jóvenes entraron_

_Lo… sentimos…- decía la tímida hinata_

_Tsk… el dobe TENIA que comer- gruño el uchiha_

_Pero teme tengo que alimentarme después de entrenar….-chillo en defensa el rubio_

_Silencio…- gruño la gondaime con venas en la cabeza_

_Que problemático…- murmuro nuevamente el flojo de Shikamaru_

_Y sakura….- dijo los restantes mirando a los recién llegados_

_No fue a entrenar hoy- dijeron los dos hombres_

_Ah- musito cansada la rubia exuberante- Sakura cuando piensas entrar- le dijo la rubia levantándose de su asiento- ya estas igual que el vago de Kakashi_

_Que donde esta sakura- dijeron los rubios con sorpresa_

_Yo…- saludo mostrando su mano libre por la ventana sin dejar su "nutritiva" lectura_

_Cuantos llevas allí- dijo alguien con sorpresa secundado de un ladrido de perro_

_Hmmm…- musito la chica sin moverse ni bajar la enguantada mano- hora y media….- respondió sin vergüenza alguna_

_Y porque no entraste sakura-san- grito lee_

_Entra- ordeno su maestra mirando reprobatoriamente_

_Ja…- con un suspiro cansado camino hasta estar frente a los ojos de todos revelando aquel libro de empastado llamativo y letras grande que rezaba: ICHA ICHA y sin apartar la vista de las letras escucho unas exclamaciones diversas mientras entraba_

_Sakura- chillaron las mujeres presentes con más fuerzas que los hombres mientras el nara enunciaba su frase_

_Escucho como algunos caían al piso de seguro hinata, tal vez naruto levanto la vista encontrando tan solo a shino, sai, Shikamaru, y sasuke de pie mientras lo otros se encontraban en el suelo "de la generación los con S son los inmutables"- pensó divertida pues entraba en la categoría pero al verlos mejor pudo notar la sonrisa más que forzada de sai en sonrojo en sasuke y shino_

_No sé que es peor el que permanezcas tan calmada leyendo aun o el que lo esperase- comento Shikamaru- tienes valor es admirable… y problemático- le comento_

_Es lectura educativa…- comento sonando como cierto peli plata mientras se alzaba de hombros- además fue un regalo de jiraiya-san después de utilizar mi técnica de resurrección y traerlo de vuelta_

_Esa técnica es espeluznante…- comento sai con algo de miedo en la voz_

_Mientras todos se recuperaban y ponían de pie la hokage la miro_

_Sakura…- alego mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio sacando su botella de sake y dándole un buen trago mientras su alumna continuaba atenta al libro_

_Hmmm…- se obligo a musitar estando más interesada en el capítulo que en las posibles miradas sobre ella_

_Sakura-chan…._

_Frentona…_

_Sakura-san…_

_Sa… sakura…._

_Tsk…_

_Feita pervertida jeje…_

_No puedo creerlo… crack_

_a…ah… guaf…_

_Increíble… musitaron tres voces por lo bajo_

_Lo dije… es problemático_

_Sakura…deberías- decía shizune_

_Sakura, cierra el libro- ordeno la mandamás_

_Ah…- suspiro con desgana terminando el capitulo- comenzaba a ponerse interesante…- musito por lo bajo cerrando el libro y ante la mirada de todos con otro suspiro lo guardo en su porta kunais_

_Bien…- comento la rubia dando otro trago a la botella_

_Nos mando llamar por los nuevos, verdad- comento la oji jade con ganas de continuar la lectura lo antes posible pues takumi se encontraba espiando setsuna mientras se bañaba desnuda en el lago y termino siendo descubierto… o si venia la mejor parte_

_Nuevos…- chillaron algunos con espanto seria un problema tener alumnos tan pronto_

_Si…- comento la oji jade- este siguiente año konoha es la sede de los exámenes chunin y esos de seguro seremos pretores- contesto con las manos picándole de ansias necesitaba continuar su lectura y saber que le pasaba al pobre takumi quizás setsuna le invitaría a entrar al lago con ella…_

_Así es ustedes serán los pretores de estos exámenes o se les designara alguna tarea…- le interrumpió los pensamientos la hokage y le miro en advertencia a lo que levanto las manos con una sonrisa traviesa esperando las amenazas de la rubia pero_

_Yo…- saludo el peligris apareciendo en medio de la sala- tsunade-sama vera me perdí por el camino de la vida…- comento esperando algún grito o algo pero todos miraban a la oji jade quien sonrió otra vez a sabiendas de las comparaciones mentales con su ex sensei- interrumpo algo…_

_No…- comento alegre sakura de verle luego de tanto tiempo y de salvarse también gracias a su interrupción_

_Vago…- llamo su atención la gondaime_

_A si, vera es que…- se rasco la cabeza pensando- me atrase un poco y…_

_Un poco- grito la rubia golpeando el maltratado escritorio y terminándolo de romper- un mes Kakashi, tardaste un mes más- grito la rubia_

_Con la alegría de saberle a salvo y a sabiendas de que tardaría un poco mas se apoyo en la pared cerca de la venta para escaparse luego y asiendo ademan de sacar su libro y continuar su lectura_

_Sakura…- le regaño con la furia asesina que dirigía antes al enmascarado_

_Ah…- suspiro rindiéndose- está bien…- concedió con ambas manos en alto pero sin alejarse de la ventana mientras su maestra volvía a mirar al hatake_

_El informe…- ordeno estriando la mano_

_Vera, sucedió un contratiempo y….- la rubia le miraba y el peligris continuaría con valentía y estupidez su excusa_

_Mando un clon para informar de su llegada mientras usted termina el informe- comento divertida la oji jade- el peligris y la rubia le miraron ella continuo- pero en verdad está leyendo muy divertido en el tejado de enfrente no- dijo apuntando sería divertido ver lo que seguía pero se satisfacía con esa jugada_

_Todos miraron por la ventana el clon se esfumo y_

_VAGO….-grito la rubia mientras el desganado ninja se acercaba derrotado a la oficina_

_Shishou…-comento llamando su atención- como ya nos comento lo importante y aun faltan unos 5 meses para terminar el año y los exámenes aun están lejos…- la rubia le miro sospechosa- recuerda la misión que tome esta mañana…_

_El hatake entraba mirándola intensamente mientras ella se acercaba a la ventana para salir del lugar y la rubia relajaba su expresión_

_Tienes un mes para cumplir con el pedido…- le dijo la rubia ella se encogió de hombros-y cuatro más por los otros asuntos, sin contar con el tiempo de camino entre un lugar y otro_

_Maldecía la mentada misión en estos momentos pero debía cumplirla ya que ella definitivamente estaría encargada de muchísimas cosas durante los exámenes y deseaba que el hatake también para que no se alejase de la aldea en su ausencia o al menos encontrarlo a su regreso_

_Serán como 6 meses pero por los exámenes…- continuaba la rubia_

_Tardare menos tiempo no es algo tan difícil…- respondió ella con seguridad_

_Y las mañas se pegan- comento ino burlesca_

_Cerda…-dijo elevando una ceja_

_Ya sabes las de Kakashi-san y ahora las de sasuke-kun_

_Primero tengo prisa…- le dijo mirando su porta kunais y el libro parecía brillar- y segundo es una buena lectura- aseguro_

_Lectura…- comento el hatake ella asintió y ya sin ganas de aplazar su lectura comenzó a sacar el libro y abrirlo mientras saltaba por la ventana fuera del lugar no sin antes decir con el tono más dulce que pudo un nos vemos kakashi_

_Ya fuera de la oficina intento leer pero su corazón agitado y feliz continuaba con la insistencia de confesar sus emociones-"en ichiraku fue más que obvio"- pensó antes de tomar sus cosas listas que la esperaban escondidas en el techo de la torre hokage y sin cerrar el libro desapareció_

_**/ END FLASH BACK/**_

Je…. Icha icha… Paradise- musito traviesa mientras lo abría antes de comenzar la lectura- es bueno haber cogido a jiraiya-san el día que salió a la venta…- se dijo pensativa recordando el día en que el sabio pervertido lanzo un tomo y la edición especial tras recuperarse por completo y ella lo topo "casualmente" mientras se fugaba del hospital, se rio de sí misma y volcó su atención a las páginas del libro

Estaba en un capitulo interesante donde la protagonista de este libro chizuru decidía preparar un día especial para kouta su amigo especial

_ICHA ICHA_

_Al llegar a casa kouta extrañado vio una bolsa colgada de su puerta, la tomo con verdadera curiosidad y una vez dentro comenzó a ojearla llevándose una grata sorpresa. Parecía un revista tan solo que dentro cada hoja tenia la misma modelo la cual era la chica de sus sueños en poses demasiado sugerentes_

_Chizuru…-musito embobado observando una hoja detenidamente en donde la bella muchacha de ojos miel y larga cabellera rubia se encontraba apoyada en sus rodillas y una mano mostrando su retaguardia cubierta por un pequeño pantalón mirando sonrojada a la cámara mientras con su mano libre cubría sus pechos_

_No…- musito recuperando la cordura y cerrando la revista pero la curiosidad era demasiada y sin resistirla abrió nuevamente la revista ojeando las otras páginas deteniéndose en otra más interesante el peliblanco se sonrojo por completo y escucho una voz aterciopelada_

_Oh.. te gusta ese traje…- comentaba la muchacha de ojos verdes…_

"un momento ojos verdes…"-pensó alarmada la kunoichi sacudió la cabeza y regreso a la lectura

_Chizuru…- comento con sorpresa el muchacho de ojos negros observando a la chica a su lado con detenimiento_

_Quien vestía lencería fina debajo de un camisón estilo vestido que apenas cubría sus piernas de una tela demasiado delgada dejándole observar sus atributos y detallar los detalles de la lencería y esas medias hasta su rodilla la hacían ver demasiado…_

_El oji negro dejo de lado la revista acercándose peligrosamente a la joven observando el peinado de la peli rosa…_

"peli rosa"- pensó con extrañeza- "que rayos estoy imaginando" tras una sacudía mas regreso a la lectura con los mismo infructuosos resultados esta vez no solo era ella si no que el joven protagonista no era nada más y nada menos que él… y ahora no podía dejar de imaginarse diversas y muy sugerentes o comprometedoras imágenes con su ex maestro

Se mordió el labio antes de soltar un suspiro- o tal vez deba dejar el….- negó con fuerza, no es que fuese una pervertida solamente es que la trama en los libros y las historias eran fantásticas- o tal vez deba decírselo…- comento con igual de desgana-(o vamos mientras nadie lo sepa no habrá problemas)- animaba su inner con babas y un gran sonrojo imaginando a su ex maestro-(ya ves ex… y fue ase mucho….)-rebatió su inner suspiro negando con la cabeza y regreso a su lectura era un buen momento en el que la había abandonado

_Kouta besaba con pasión a la sonrojada chizuru mientras sus manos recorrían traviesas su cuerpo delineando cada detalle_

_Comenzó lentamente a quitarle la muy estorbosa ropa interior mientras la joven traviesa acariciaba sus pectorales_

_Sakura… susurraba con la voz aguda el oji negro besando la naciente de sus pechos mientras que ella entre jadeos le llamaba jugueteando con sus hebras plateadas_

Cerro el libro de golpe con un notorio sonrojo sintiendo una calidez acumularse en su bajo vientre

Carajo… soy una pervertida…- se dijo a si misma desea continuar con la lectura pero necesitaba antes meterse a la ducha suspiro observando tentada el libro y acariciando el empastado formo un puchero quería saber que sucedía con kouta y chizuru pero… no sabía exactamente cuál era el pero

Abrazando el libro se recostó de medio lado con la espalda a la ventana

Como voy a saber que pasa entre los protagonistas si inclusive te me apareces en la historia Kakashi…- gruño molesta al aire intentando abrir el libro más el ruido en su ventana le alerto

Con gran rapidez y sin soltar su preciado libro saco un kunai de debajo de su almohada y se voltio dispuesta a asesinar al intruso pero…

Carajos…- se le escapo de los labios

El kunai callo apretó aun más el libro deseando esconder la portada y su rostro comenzó a arder amenazando con transformarse en un fosforescente rojo

Kakashi…- logro articular a duras penas tragando grueso-"estoy jodida"- pensó mirando al mencionado quien lentamente se deslizaba alejándose de la ventana y quedando de rodillas peligrosamente cerca sobre la cama aunque lo más peligroso era sus ojos y como su mano comenzaba a deslizar la tela de la mascara

Olvidando prácticamente todo comenzó a detallarlo completamente no traía la bandana ni tampoco el chaleco jounin mas bien traía sus vestimentas de anbu pero y la máscara o sus otras cosas reparo en un extraño brillo cerca de la ventana recordando el sonido y allí yacía la máscara de lobo con sus protecciones, la katana y la pequeña mochila

En que…- comenzó a decir extrañada mas fue interrumpida

Shhh!...- pidió con un dedo sobre sus labios…

"unos labios perfectos"-pensó observándolos eran de un rosado intenso no muy gruesos o delgados y perfectamente delineados-"un momento sus labios"- pensó aun más nerviosa y enrojecida notando que la máscara ya no se encontraba cubriendo su rostro la nariz recta y perfilada, esos pómulos ligeramente hundidos su piel pálida y perfecta libre de pecas o cualquier otra marca o cicatriz exceptuando la del ojo y por su puesto la ligera sombra del candado aquella que tanto le costó reconocer que de no haber sido por estar centrada en su rostro no hubiese notado, suspiro profundamente antes de perderse en esas profunda orbes y entonces… abrió su boca para decir algo pero escucho esa profunda y gruesa voz

Solo no digas nada- le pidió con la voz cargada de deseo mientras acariciaba su mejilla acercándose lentamente

"Es un sueño"-pensaba completamente perdida, sentía su respiración acelerada acariciar su piel cerró los ojos suspiro a la expectativa mientras inhalaba ese varonil aroma y abrió sus ojos al sentir el rose de sus labios con delicadeza como temiendo su rechazo antes de alejarse poco de sus labios y romper el contacto sonrió ante la acción del oji negro y le observo embobada notando el sutil sonrojo y sus ojos cerrados, mandando sus temores muy lejos acuno con algo de torpeza el rostro del hatake y lo beso castamente

Estaba por separar sus labios de aquellos masculinos mientras acariciaba la piel de las mejillas masculinas cuando sintió la húmeda lengua del peligris delinear lentamente sus labios como pidiendo su permiso sin dudarlo saco la suya llevándola al encuentro de la otra tras un leve rose de estas sintió como el oji negro la abrazaba posesivamente antes de profundizar el beso

Sin poder contenerse el peligris comenzó a recorrer cada centímetro de aquella cavidad mientras para profundizar el contacto llevaba la mano con la que sostenía el rosto de la joven hasta su nuca y sin darse cuenta comenzaba a acariciar la espalda de ella sacándole algún temblor

Para ambos aquello era la gloria en estos momentos y en especial después de tanto tiempo alejados por sus propios miedos y perjuicios los cuales ahora perdían importancia, no existía nada, ni nadie más, solo ellos y los labios del otro pero, desgraciadamente aquel apasionado primera beso les quito el aliento y desgraciadamente tuvieron que separarse

Kakashi…-susurro la peli rosa con la voz quebrada sin poder evitar que sus ojos comenzasen a aguarse y las lagrimas lentamente recorriesen su rostro

Sakura- musito en respuesta enternecido el mencionado formando una débil sonrisa mientras acunaba el rostro de la oji jade con delicadeza y la besaba nuevamente con algo de delicadeza en un comienzo degustando a la oji jade y tornándolo cada vez más apasionado en tanto sus manos traviesas comenzaron a recorrer con lentitud el cuerpo femenino que se estremecía a su tacto. Deteniendo los impulsos que lo llenaban se separo con renuencia de ella había algo que debía decirle antes de que el valor reunido lo abandonara

Porque después de todo aquella noche se había decidido a luchar por ella y por su amor y esperaba no fuese tarde aunque no la culparía ya que había sido él quien se alejo de ella por sus temores y hasta esta noche es que había soportado aquel suplicio de estar lejos de ella y también era el momento en que reunió las fuerzas necesarias para decir aquellas palabras sin guardar muchas esperanzas

Pero no se esperaba que nada más llegar hasta su la ventana abierta de su cuarto la escucharía decir aquellas insinuantes palabras, fue un golpe demasiado duro para su autocontrol las tímidas caricias de ella sobre su descubierto rostro lo regresaron a la realidad suspiro pesadamente "era ahora o nunca"- se dijo mirando directamente el rostro sonrojado de la kunoichi

Sakura… yo…- musito antes de tomar la mano de ella y besarle los dedos lentamente uno por uno

Eh… yo…- susurro con voz temblorosa la oji jade siendo callada por el oji negro

Shhh…- murmuro presionando los labios de la muchacha con sus dedos- déjame hablar antes de que estas palabras se atoren en mi pecho- pidió suplicante y con una mirada decidida- sé que es algo tarde…- comenzó de nuevo y una risita se escapo de los labios femeninos, sonrió ante lo torpes de sus palabras- pero Sakura Haruno- continuo con voz solemne tomando las manos de la joven y entrelazándolas con las suyas- ah….-suspiro cerrando sus ojos para reunir el valor necesario antes de hablar- yo… te amo… desde el…-no pudo continuar pues los labios de la peli rosa atacaban peligrosamente los suyos

También…- musito con voz temblorosa la oji jade con renovadas lagrimas en su rostro y completamente sonrosada el peli plata le miro confundió y ella sonrió débilmente- también… te… amo… Kakashi…- finalizo con voz pausada y quebradiza por el llanto recargando su rostro en el hombro izquierdo del peligris mientras este la abrazaba con ternura acercándola más a su cuerpo

Fue entonces cuando algo molesto y duro les interponía distancia sin dejar que juntasen sus cuerpos por completo como ansiaban ambos y con desgana se separaron mirando a la cama observando el objeto que les molestaba tanto el oji negro formo una sensual sonrisa ladeada mientras sus ojos miraban a la oji jade cargados de deseo y picardía por su lado la muchacha se enrojeció hasta las orejas tomando con algo de temor el libro abierto justo donde había quedado antes, sentía demasiada vergüenza, no tanto por verse descubierta ya que aquello no era ningún secreto ni menos que ella se divertía con las expresiones de la gente sino lo realmente a vergonzante fue recordar las palabras que soltó a viva voz antes de reparar en la presencia del peligris al cual había mencionado en ese momento

Ne Sakura-chan…- le llamo la atención con un tono demasiado travieso- no es ese la edición especial que lanzo jiraiya tras su regreso- comento con picardía apuntando el libro y de paso acariciando fugaz y juguetonamente el muslo de la mencionada

No sé porque prefieren pensar que estuvo de viaje… y nadie respeta mi técnica- murmuro fingiendo enojo ante lo ultimo mencionado pues aunque era mejor el ignorar el hecho de que el sanin había muerto era también ignorar su trabajo al revivirlo escucho la risa floja del ninja copia- y por otro lado- agrego con una sonrisa demasiado coqueta- pues… si aunque no he podido terminarlo…- finalizo con voz demasiado inocente

Da la casualidad que yo también voy por esa parte- menciono con voz despreocupada mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca- si quieres te podria ayudar a terminarlo…- se ofreció educadamente antes de esbozar una sonrisa amplia y llamativa de aquellas engañosas pero que te roban suspiros tal cual como a sakura en esos momentos

Dejando el libro de lado sin mucho cuidado y sin quitar su profunda mirada se acerco a la dueña de casa y con voz gruesa y cargada de deseo le susurro al oído- si quieres yo puedo ser tu kouta Sakura-chan…- luego de ello beso la tersa piel del cuello tras la oreja y con su lengua comenzó un húmedo camino hasta abajo causando otro estremecimiento en la muchacha

Kakashi-_sensei_- suspiro la muchacha utilizando el antiguo y olvidado distintivo y como le gustaban los fetiches al peligris quien se detuvo tan solo para observarla- en serio podria ayudarme con mis dudas- comento con un tono infantil mientras se mordía el labio inferior

Con un jadeo el Hatake la recostó en la cama y se posiciono sobre ella para volver a besarla al tiempo en que procuraba rosar la intimidad de la chica con su despierto y endurecido miembro y aun estando con ropa podían sentirse perfectamente acaricio el costado derecho de la chica hasta llegar a su ceno el cual comenzó a masajear descubriendo el erecto pezón bajo la delgada tela

Afirmándose en su mano derecha el oji negro bajo hasta el desatendido ceno izquierdo de la oji jade y comenzó a darle lamidas por sobre la ropa hasta atrapar el pezón con sus dientes y jugar con su lengua sobre el

Hmmm… joder que bien lo haces Kakashi…- gimoteo la oji jade llevando sus manos traviesas bajo la camisa del peligris y delineando los marcados pectorales, se removió en busca de mas contacto frotando su vientre contra el pene del oji negro arrancándole un ronco gemido mientras ella arqueaba su espalda y aquello fue su limite sus cuerpos comenzaban a arder con intensidad y las ropas se volvieron obstáculos al deseo de unir sus cuerpos

Volvieron a besarse apasionadamente mientras sus manos retiraban las prendas del otro separándose únicamente cuando la oji jade con desesperación le saco la camisa de anbu y la odiosa mascara mientras que con sus pies y la ayuda del peligris le quito sus pantalones o cuando el peligris con algo más de lentitud le quito aquel camisón y oh… sorpresa la que se llevo al encontrar angelical y desarrollado cuerpo completamente a su disposición

Con los ojos velados de deseo recorrió con escrupulosa lentitud aquel cuerpo bajo suyo su pecho subiendo y bajando algo agitado la naciente de sus pechos completamente sudada y estos perlados adornados por aquellos erectos y apetecibles botones sin darse cuenta se relamió los labios con anticipación bajo su vista el plano abdomen de la muchacha y lo acaricio notándolo endurecido y trabajo acaricio con ambas manos los costados de ella notando las perfectas curvas acaricio un tanto más sus caderas antes de pasear sus manos por sus muslos mientras dirigía su mirada hasta la intimidad de la peli rosa

Se sintió algo cohibida a la vez que su excitación crecía al sentirse tan observa notando la dedicación en aquellas manos que paseaban sobre su piel logrando que esta ardiera y su cuerpo se llenara de una extraña electricidad intento llamarle más se perdió en la contemplación de aquel rostro tan perfecto y sonrojado y esas profundas orbes llenas de deseo que le hizo humedecerse bajo el rostro azorada para encontrarse con aquellos hombros y brazos tan firmes y el esculpido pecho de su amado noto también la presencia de algunas cicatrices las cuales delineo en su pecho y pectorales aquellos que había delineado y se le antojaban como deliciosas tabletas de chocolate

Kakashi…- jadeo su nombre cargado de deseo al instante sus miradas se encontraron provocando ligeros temblores en ambos cuerpos el oji negro sonrió ladeadamente mientras que volvía a besar a la muchacha al tiempo en esta rodo en cama quedando sobre el- permíteme probarte le susurro al oído antes de comenzar a lamer su cuello y darle una mordida dejando una gran marca allí

Sakura…-le llamo en advertencia mientras la oji jade bajaba dejando besos y delineando con su lengua las marcas de antiguas heridas hasta llegar a sus bóxer sonrió juguetona mirándolo mientras le daba una lamida a su erecto miembro por sobre la tela

No te duele- le pregunto divertida masajeando el miembro con sus manos

Hmmm… mucho…- comento completamente relajado dejándose hacer- podrías quitármelos de una puñetera vez…-pidió realmente ansioso cuando la muchacha jugaba con la pretina de sus bóxer a lo que la joven obedeció procurando obtener el mayor rose posible arrancándole uno que otro jadeo a su oji negro

Mejor…- pregunto divertida masajeando en toda la extensión el caliente miembro ahora descubierto obteniendo tan solo un hmmm demasiado atontado por parte del oji negro acerco sus labios al glande sin apartar la mirada del peligris y le dio una lamida justo en el momento en que sus mirada se cruzaban y luego comenzó a humedecer el miembro con su lengua hasta regresar a la punta el peligris le dio un pequeño empujoncito y entonces engullo todo lo que pudo del pene de kakashi mientras masajeaba traviesa con su mano lo que su boca no podía

Oh… si…a fondo- susurraba el peligris mientras que con la mano en la nuca de la oji jade comenzaba a marcar el ritmo sintiendo como ella succionaba y mordía su palpitante miembro y aceleraba cada vez más el ritmo de su boca un ronco gemido se le escapo por la excitación al tiempo en que su pene comenzaba a punzar- sakura… - le llamo intentado que se detuviera a lo que ella solo volvió a engullir más a fondo y succionar más rápido robándole más gemidos de placer y no tardo mucho para liberar su esencia en la boca de la muchacha mientras ella continuaba en su labor hasta tragarse todo su semen

Eres maravillosa…- comento jadeante mirándola acercarse a él y comenzar a rosar su miembro con su intimidad

Hazme tuya kakashi- le pidió con su voz más sensual sin dejar la fricción que ejercía con sus caderas y el peligris comenzó a sentir su miembro endurecerse solo por esa palabras en un rápido movimiento la dejo contra la cama

Sus palabras son ordenes-contesto él nuevamente apoderándose de sus labios con fiereza y sus manos sin quedarse quietas comenzaron a atender los sensibles pezones de ella sacándole varios gemido que morían dentro del beso hasta que deslizo una de ellas a su intimidad mientras deslizaba dos de sus dedos simulando penetrarla con un tercero masajeaba el clítoris dándole el mismo o mayor placer que ella le regalo antes

Ah… kakashi… si…- gemía la oji jade tras acabar con el beso en tanto el mencionado atendía con su boca sus pechos

Tan concentrados estaban en aquella perfecta burbuja de placer que no notaron, una tercera presencia en la ventana

Hmmm, hmmm…- escucharon como una masculina voz se aclaraba la garganta y casi congelado voltearon lentamente hasta la presencia encontrándose con el pálido ex raíz que ahora pertenecía a su grupo- etto… interrumpo algo- comento completamente calmado con una de sus falsas sonrisas

Sai qué coño…- grito la oji jade escondiéndose en el pecho del peligris mientras este la cubría con la ropa de cama con una gran rapidez

Buscas algo…- gruño realmente furioso y celoso tanto por ser interrumpido como porque hayan visto desnuda a SU peli rosa

Hokage-sama les manda llamar- respondió apacible ignorando la mirada asesina del peli plata- es realmente bueno haberlos encontrado juntos- comento luego sonriendo alegre

Al menos podrías llamar pedazo de…- le grito sakura realmente furiosa-"si no estuviera desnuda lo muelo a golpes shanaro"- pensaba siendo acompaña por inner aun más rabiosa

Cuando sentí la presencia de kakashi-sempai aquí no me pareció necesario- respondió tranquilamente el pintor- aunque me parece que interrumpo- agrego luego algo pensativo- podria adelantarme y decirle a la gondaime que se tardaran por estar follando- propuso luego con ingenuidad

SAI PEDAZO DE MIERDA TE MATO…- chillo la oji jade olvidándose de estar desnuda siendo detenida por el oji negro

Sai, podrías decirnos si es urgente- propuso el Hatake intentando conservar la calma

Por los gritos y el humor de la hokage supongo que sí- contesto como un niño que responde a la pregunta de un maestro- se supone que los pretores ya deberían estar reuniéndose- agrego luego el pintor

Son hoy…-murmuro sorprendida la muchacha

Sai podrías esperarnos fuera de la habitación- pidió el oji negro poniéndose la mascara

Claro… fea te sacare algo de comer- contesto saliendo de la habitación por la puerta

Ne no les parece que sai a veces es algo ingenuo y que tal vez siempre interrumpe algunos momento jeje lo digo por que en muchos fic que eh leído siempre aprese en la mejor parte a interrumpir bueno los dejo besos y

Un review no los matara onegai denme apoyo u.u


End file.
